


Silly Fortunes

by alphaikaros10



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaikaros10/pseuds/alphaikaros10
Summary: Entry for GW's Love Reflection March Madness 2021!Prompt #19: Fortune Cookies
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Silly Fortunes

"Oh no!"

Relena gasped as she approached the unfortunate fortune cookies scattered on the floor. Someone must have knocked the box containing the cookies and didn't cleaned up after the mess. She picked up those that had remained intact first, brushing any sort of dust before she gently placing each cookie side-by-side back in the box. She have picked another cookie, but this one is already cracked open. Out of curiosity, she pulled out and unrolled the piece of paper.

_"_ _Turn around. Happiness is behind you."_

She hesitantly turned and looked over her shoulder. Her heart must have leapt when his figure standing by the doorway emerged. Heero, with a blank look on his face looked around her, bits of the fortune cookies still surround her. Relena's face turned bright pink.

"I... I didn't..." she stammered with her words. Relena felt her cheeks are burning from embarrassment, not that she cares if Heero ever thinks that she's the culprit for the fortune cookie massacre. He knew she didn't. He knows she's never a klutz. Heero left out a sigh and kneeled before the girl.

"That Duo doesn't know how to clean up his mess." Heero picks the remaining cookies and packed them in the box, trying to ignore the streak of red in Relena's face. He placed the box on a more secured spot on the counter, and by secured, he placed with on the far end of the counter where no one can knock the box again.

"We can't eat them anymore." A slight tone of disappointment can be heard from her voice.

"They ordered 2 boxes of those cookies."

"Oh. That's good. Then what should we do about those?"

"I'm sure they could still be used. I'll tell Sally what happened." Heero turned to face Relena. She kept the piece of "fortune" paper inside her pocket. "Is something wrong?" Heero asked. Relena shook her head. She felt silly for thinking that the fortune cookie foretold her fortune with the man facing her. Her lips curved into a smile as she asked Heero, "Do you want some coffee?"

The man replied with a soft nod. He watched as Relena turned to the other end of the counter and prepared their afternoon beverage. He shifted his attention to the box of unfortunate cookies. Since they can't eat them anymore, it wouldn't hurt to open one, right? He picked one of the cookie and gently cracked it open, unrolling the piece of paper within and read...

_"Your time to shine is today. Kiss the girl."_

He felt a twitch in his eye in disbelief. He never believed in any kind of fortune telling, he thought they are mere child's play, and the piece of paper he got... must be a bad joke, a very terrible joke. Heero growled and tossed the paper away. He wanted to not overthink, but in the back of his mind, he still wanted to check more of these "fortunes". Once again, he picked out and cracked a fortune cookie, and immediately unrolled the paper.

_"Come on, kiss the girl."_

Heero growled and crushed another cookie.

 _"No one is watching. Kiss the girl!"_ Heero's lips turned into a smirk. Oh how he pictured himself punching Duo when he gets back.

"Is something wrong?" He turned to where she was. Relena held a mug of coffee on her other hand, while she handed over the other cup to Heero. The man reached out both his hands and carefully took the hot drink from her. Heero took a sip, and said in a soft voice, "I got a silly fortune".


End file.
